Good-bye Company Ch. 11
"Claire! Claire where are you?!" Crazy shouted. "I didn't mean to make her run away," said Matt. "It's not all your fault; I guess we're all to blame. Although you were the one who pushed her to run off," said R. "Thanks for making me feel better." Matt said sarcastically. "Sorry, and I'm also sorry for earlier." "Yeah...I'm sorry too." "Me too," said Crazy. "I'm not sorry for anything," said Kat. "Where did she go?" Crazy asked worried. "I'm sure she hasn't gone far," said Kat. Suddenly, a loud siren could be heard from nearby. "Did you guys hear that?" asked Matt. "Sounds like a police siren. They probably saw us crash into the forest," said Kat. "We better hurry and find Claire." The group separated to try to find Claire. Deeper down the forest, Claire was hiding behind a bush, crying uncontrollably. "Why did this happen?" Claire sobbed. Claire then pulled out a picture of the Company when everything was fine. "I wish things could go back to normal." Claire then heard yelling in the distance. "What was that? It sounded like....Kat." Soon after, another yell was heard, but was closer. "That sounded like Crazy." Later, R and Matt appeared around the area Claire was hiding. She could see them from behind the bush. "We lost Kat and Crazy," R said. "Darn it! There's still no sign of Claire," said Matt. Officers then appeared behind R and Matt. One of them pulled out a tazer and used it on R. Matt turned around and noticed the officers, he reached for his sword but the official tazed him before he could do anything. Claire watched as the officers dragged her friends away. She slowly backed up and tripped over a root, she tumbled down a hill and stopped by a tree. Claire began to feel really guilty. "They were looking for me, I could have helped them....but I was too scared to move. They were right, I am a baby." Claire got up and started walking. "I guess I'll just hide in this forest for the rest of my life." "OUCH!" "Oops, sorry Chief," Claire said as she looked down. "Wait....Chief!" "Well there goes my internal organs," the Chief moaned in pain. Claire then picked the injured flea and hugged him tightly. "Me and the others have been looking all over for you..." Claire then started crying again, hugging the Chief even tighter. "W-what are you talking about?" the Chief asked choking. Claire calmed down and explained what has happened while he was gone. "I can't the villains were capable of doing something like this. We got to hurry back to Petropolis!" The Chief hopped away, but noticed that Claire fell to her knees and continued crying. "Claire, come on! We have to go." "What's the point," Claire said as she layed her head down on her knees. "We don't have any way to make it to Petropolis in time. My so called friends hate each other; I can't do this anymore." The Chief hopped back over to Claire and placed a hand on her foot. "Claire...this isn't like you. What happened to the happy-go lucky Claire that was always excited for a mission, no matter how dangerous?" "She left when everything fell apart." "Well, you might have given up on Petropolis, but this flea still has hope. I'm going to need your help to get there. So quit sobbing and help me out here!" "See, your mean! Just like them." "I didn't mean to yell, but I really need your help here." Claire sniffed and slowly got up. "I guess you're right. I'll help you get back to Petropolis." "Thank you. What do you think we should do?"the Chief asked as he hopped onto Claire's shoulder "Hmmm, maybe we could try to catch a ride on a nearby road." "Sounds good. But where would the road be?" "I...I don't know," Claire said as she started crying again. "Jeez, stop with the crying already. Let's just walk around until we find the road." "O-ok." Claire walked a few feet away and found the road. "Wow, look at that. We found the road," Claire said with a big smile. "You mean we were just minutes away from it?" "Guess so." Claire then started jumping around happily. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?" the Chief asked holding on to Claire. "I'm happy! Oh my gosh; My friends are in trouble and I've been doing nothing but crying. Chief, we have to hurry!" "Now you're talking! I hope that everyone is doing alright." Back in Petropolis, things have drastically changed. The once bright and cheerful city has become dark and brutal. Crimes ran rampant all over the city. As the officers entered the city, the former agents couldn't believe what has happened. "We leave for a while and this happens," said R. "Hey, officer? You still think we're the reasons why this is happening?!" Matt asked aggravated. "Shut up if you know what's good for you!" the officer yelled back. "Calm down Matt; We'll think of something." "....Yeah." A few moment later, they arrive at the prison. The officers roughly pull R and Matt out of the vehicle and lead them inside. "Isn't this a shame...the best agents of TUFF are now on death row," said the mayor. "Better not respond if you know what's good for you," the officer said to Matt. The "mayor" walked up closer to Matt and whispered into his ear. "Me and the rest of the villains are going to enjoy getting rid of you. I hope you enjoy the last few moments in your life," the "mayor laughed. Matt then kicked the "mayor" in his knee; The guards the reacted by ramming Matt against the wall. "I thought I told you not to respond?!" the officer shouted as he banged his head against the wall. Matt was nearly unconscious, barely able to hear the 'mayor' or the guards. "Ack, take them to their cells!" shouted the "mayor" The guards swiftly obeyed and pushed them off to their cells. The guard that was holding Matt threw him into an empty cell near R. "I can't wait until the day comes where we finally are rid of you traitors," the guard said as he slammed the cell shut. "Matt, are you alright?!" R shouted. Matt could scarcely hear his friends call; He uttered a word before he fell unconscious. Category:Fan fiction